makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Butch Coby
Butch Coby is the main protagonist of Street Fist series of beat 'em up video games. Biography Butch Coby is a street fighting champ who is fully skilled in performing some lethal street fighting techniques and hard hitting skills as his martial arts styles, which are exactly the same as the other one did. During the events of gang violence in Tycoon City, Led Storm Gang launches the surprise attack at urban citizens under their crime lord's order, but together, he and his partner as street vigilantes will save the innocence and defeat various gangsters from making the place destructed. Customs Tier 1: His usual outfit. Tier 2: His RHS military attire with a cap-like hat and bandages wrapped around his hands. Tier 3 (DLC): His attire that looks like Axel from Streets of Rage. Tier 4 (DLC): His outfit that resembles Robert Garcia from Art of Fighting. Tier 5 (DLC): His gray prison uniform. Move list Special Cards *Strike Fist (QCF + P) - Butch dashes forward slightly with a powerful punch. *Object Toss (D + D + P) - Butch picks up an invisible object on the ground and throws a visible version at the opponent. The projectile itself is determined by the punch button pressed: the light version is a baseball; the medium version is a stone; and the heavy version is an empty can. The player can also hold the punch button after performing the attack, which causes Butch to toss them in his hand, delaying the throw. It acts as a projectile for Butch, as it has the ability to stop other projectiles. *Strike Kick (QCF + K) - Butch steps forward and performs a sliding kick. The height of the kick is determined by the kick button pressed: the light version results in a low-hitting "stomp" kick; the medium version is a mid-hitting side kick; and the heavy version is a high kick which works as an anti-air move with good timing. *Rapid Punch (DPB + P) - Butch will perform a series of quick punches. Use this move when close to the opponent to get the most hits. *Dive Kick (DPF + K) - Butch jumps forward and perform a landing kick at his opponent. *Air Dive Kick ((air) QCF + K) - Butch performs a landing kick on the air to hit the opponent. *Zonk Hook (Hold P for a few seconds, then release) - Butch throws a powerful hook with the hand closest to his opponent. *Cyclone Kick (QCB + K) - Butch performs a hurricane-like kick to hit the opponent away from him. *Final Uppercut (DPF + P) - Butch turns quickly and throws an uppercut. *Judo Catch (QCB + P) - This move will reverse any standing attack the opponent tries to hit Butch with. *Prop Smash (F + DF + D + P) - Butch brings out his melee weapon and smash the opponent. The melee weapon can be determined by the punch button pressed: the light attack results a crowbar; the medium attack is a baseball bat; and the heavy attack is a steel pipe. Super Cards *Punch-Out (QCF + 2P) - Butch will try to punch the opponent with Strike Fist as a starter. If this connects, Butch rapidly performs a series of punches to do more hits and finishes of with the Final Uppercut. *Cul-De-Sac Strike (DPF + 2K) - Butch begins with a low-hitting "stomp" kick, then light/medium/hard Strike Kicks; the last kick launches the opponent in the air, and Butch jumps up to follow with three midair kicks. *Final Genocide (QCB + 2P) - This move can be started when Butch strikes his opponent with his moving punch attack. If this successfully hit, he spins and punches them 12 times, in 4 sets of 3. He then lands 5 punches, alternating between right and left, before using a final punch to let his opponent sky high and finishing with a crowbar, baseball or steel pipe he swings if they come down. *Kick-Ass Combo (D + D + 2P) - This will make Butch faster and able to hit the opponent more. It is also inspired from Street Fighter Alpha 2. Ultra Card *Jackpot Destruction (QCF + 2K) - Butch cracks his knuckles before starting off with a Strike Kick depending on the kick button pressed. If the move's first 3 kicks land, he follows with a series of punches and finishes with a Final Upper. Miscellaneous Introduction *Alright, let's do this. *No holds barred! *It will be a good fight! *What a pain, man. What a pain. *Just go for it! *Man, what a serious fight... Why can't ya just stay away from me? *Hmm... A scrap of me? For imitation? (vs. self) * (Sigh) Seriously... (as an opponent himself) *If you are attractive to me, then I have some fun. Let's do this. (vs. Kaguya) *Looks like I have a challenge for our team. Go for it! (vs. RMS members, except Aip) *Hey dude, ready to give up. (vs. Aip) *So, you want to do anything after this? (vs. any girls except Kaguya, Aya, Hatate, Byakuren, Shikieiki, Roxanne and Yuugi) *A reporter? What do you mean that I look like a weirdo or something? (vs. Aya/Hatate) *Oh jeez... Judges much? (vs. Shikieiki) *You remember when you ride a motorcycle before? Oh yeah, we are actually vehicular. (vs. Byakuren) *You're a cop, right? Show me what you got. (vs. Roxanne) *Have we met before since various gang attacks? Go on now. (vs. Guerrilla) *You are much stronger than before. But I'll test your strength with my fists. (vs. Dun/Yuugi) *You have rumpled ears for a fellow rabbit as me. Whoa! (vs. Reisen/Tewi) *Well, I'll never give up with this gym hitter. (vs. Jun/Shota/Kung/Lan/Muay/Dean/Meilling) Personal Action *Whenever if it is first you can't succeed. * (Sigh) I need a break. *So tired to get worse. *Will you please fight for real right now? *Hey, you! Bring it on already! *You are fightin' the crap out of you. *You can perform better in this way. *Hmmm... Have you been practicing? * (Sigh) You always keep doing like this? * (Sigh) Finished already? *Boredom.. Victory Pose *Hey you, just get serious already. *Phew! *Jeez! It looks like in the boxing ring I reminded. *Oh yeah! Now that's what I love street brawling. *Come on, man. Get up. *Men, that was a pretty good scrap. (vs. self) *I won this, pal. Better luck next time. (vs. Aip) *Look sister, sorry for this fight, but simply fun. No worries. (vs. Kaguya) *Challenge is over. Why don't you give up a match, teammate? (vs. RMS members, except Aip) *It's like I told ya... a nice way would have been better. (vs. any girls except Kaguya, Aya, Hatate, Byakuren, Shikieiki, Roxanne and Yuugi) *Beat it, camera girl. I just fought up the gangsters a lot as vigilante. (vs. Aya/Hatate) *And now you must be under the law of the demigod. Get off now. (vs. Shikieiki) *Phew! Someday, I can tell when there's a racing competition with different vehicles. (vs. Byakuren) *Looking good for a better official, friend. (vs. Roxanne) *Justice... Vengeance... No need to get caught up in that crap. Don't ya think so? (vs. Guerrilla) *Taking more than a brute strength is a better way to do in the fight. (vs. Dun/Yuugi) *Ha! You're more different to my face, eh? (vs. Reisen/Tewi) *See? Now that's what I enjoy fighting you. (vs. Jun/Shota/Kung/Lan/Muay/Dean/Meilling) Losing Pose (Time Over) *(Look at the back, lift his hands and open wide) *(Look at the back, lift his hands, open wide and look at the front) *Aw snap! Throw Attempt *Huh? Chip K.O. *You're so... strong. Win Quotes What happens if I fight by myself in the battlefield? Well... This fight is better for a while. Stop wasting my time, pal. What's the point between the contenders like me? It is taken a worse turn? Nothing usual in the places of boredom, but I engaged the street fight. Beat it. I enjoyed this fight, but there are more rematches to go. Do you want that? You see, I don't need a reason. I just interest to fight. Fighting is all about beating whether it becomes won or lost. Trying to stick to rules should get you beaten on the streets, man. Character-specific quotes vs. self: That was a serious scrap, eh? If you want to fight, then you gonna be serious about it. vs. Axl: You're all sayin', ol-chap! Anyone ever tell ya that before? vs. Mokou: Overcoming your rival? Taking care of your respective forest? That is all lost to me, sister. vs. Raiko: If you fought this battle badly, I don't need to hear your music! vs. Seija: I have a certain amount of respect for those who can't follow the rules. vs. Shikieiki/Ronn: Sometimes, justice does not prevail. You already remember this, right? vs. Kasen: What do you want if you decided to fight a smoker? Don't you catch fire? vs. Yuyuko: I'm telling to this, old lady; I ain't who you think I am. But you died a long way ago. vs. Youmu/Aiko: You think that your blade would frighten me? Well please. I've dealt better. vs. Placid/Nitori/Voltrex/Beck/Quote/Curly/Don/Demo: Fighting with machines is boredom. Very predictable to me. All I do is racking up a top score. vs. Sanae: If your deity is real, don't she make it wind to your village? vs. Reimu: Look, sister. Everyone change. I have changed. You have changed. That's the way you know. vs. Alice/Patchouli: Not bad at all! But you must deviate from your book if you really want to win. vs. Hina: If you really like to change the future, what is the point of revealing it? vs. Aip: Sorry pal, but I won the competition this time. Good luck next time. vs. Shinmyoumaru: I don't need to waste a time with a badass child. Stay from my site at once! vs. Aya/Hatate: Like I told ya no interviews! My situation is currently in active. So go look some real gangsters to bug. vs. Dun/Yuugi: Ha ha! I used to fight huge guys/gals like you. Ya leave yourself wide open! vs. Kirov: I don't care about your respective country's patriotism. Just if you get in my way, you're going down. vs. Netsu: Are you not supposed to be a ninja? Your skills are too straightforward. Would ya evade with my eyes closed. vs. Marisa: I won't give a crap about your spells. They are not interested to me. vs. Minamitsu: You kept relying on your anchor too much. There's a style to stuff like this, ya know? vs. Kevin/Metal Commando/Dick/Nash/Commandar Bon: Keeping at the battlefield, huh? I don't care about it so much. Do what ya want man. vs. Cirno/Wriggle/Yomo & Vince/Suwako: If you want to engage for real, come and get me. I have no time for child's play. vs. Dr. Horace: I'm so sick of your crappy plans you ever committed. Just get down already. vs. Kogasa/Rumia: I didn't just want your jerky face, girl. So get out from here before I start hitting again! vs. Nue/Yuuka: Look, lady. I don't need fears. Every brawler ignores them just like what they have participated during their engagement. I suggest you get lost now. vs. Chieftain/Captain Neo/Solo/Guy/Roy: Whoever believes will be hopefully saved, eh? Sure it is nice. vs. Sakuya: Take a cool moment, girl. What could a housemaid rely on knife tricks? vs. Carole/Roxanne: You are better than a corrupt official, but remember that the do-gooders faint younger. Get it? vs. Skullus: Discarding humankind? I dunno what you're telling about man. It's lame either. vs. Magician Type X: I really hate to get on your bad side. vs. Sam: Get off my incident already, if it will shut your crap up. I'll go back to the street if I feel like it. vs. Landon: Don't you get serious what you are hunting for? That's too lame, camper. vs. Gun users (except Landon, Nitori, Placid, Metal Commando, Don, Demo, Dick, Nash and Gast): I've used to wage the fight against guys with guns. You can do better than that. vs. Iku/Keine: I'm sorry, but I'm so sick of taking advise with trusted people. Deal with it. vs. Gast/Mamizou: Disguising anything? Whatever. Make yourself as many as you want. vs. Buckethead/Stryker Hawk: I thought you were supposed to become stronger than before. What just happened? vs. Reisen/Tewi: Not bad, but you're still just a rabbit-like being. Too similar to me though. vs. Shota/Jun/Kung: Make your mind cool, man. Not such thing as meaning in a competition. It's just simply fun. vs. Muay: You have turned out into a heck of a fighter. Feel free to go all out. vs. Kaguya: Are you trying to challenge me when you have attraction on my side, pretty sister? Just relax already and I have time for you someday. vs. Suika: Hitting you reminds me of a muscular thug I involved. Hmph! Never thought about anything nostalgic. vs. Kokoro: What are you seeing at? You are all dramatic to others b'cause you're too weak. That's all. vs. Lite: Nice moves, but with something scrappy. You'll be eaten alive in Tycoon City, man. vs. Tenshi: You know what? I'm not interested in child's play. And I don't want to be friends with you either. vs. Mystia: Singing? Cooking in your house? Not my own style, girl. Feel free to spar me again anytime, though. vs. Utsuho: I see the sunset all over the place, but I had to take you down! vs. Satori: So tired of thinking by yourself. So bad. Just relax, girl. Relax. vs. Koishi: This is a scrap, not just a scary illusion, y'know? vs. Medicine: I don't care what you've done something toxic. Either way, I won't deal with pills. vs. Frank: I didn't expect much about acting like a bird, flyboy. Just sayin'. vs. Byakuren: Me, too! We both have motorcycles for our enjoyable rides. vs. Rina: What should an assassin want with me? Chill on now. vs. Hecatia: Look sister, for the last chance, I will not be with you! vs. Futo: Don't you know that playing with dishes makes messy here? It's a shame. vs. Moai King/Ichirin: You think ya could win the battle on just size alone? Guess again, pal. vs. Dean: Dude, I thought you had to put up a better brawl after all. What a joke. vs. Guerrilla/Allen: I'm done fighting big guys like you who think they can win on brute force alone. So get lost. vs. Meiling/Kung/Lan: You have been not finished already, do you? Tell me you have some other fighting skills up your sleeve. vs. Katana: Not bad for a real wannabe. If you noticed, you might be changed yourself into a descent contender in few times. vs. Seiga: Better look out for a karma, sister. Stuffs have a weird way of working themselves out. vs. Miko: Your attributed colors almost put me to confusion. What have you been doing all this moment? vs. Yumemi/Sumireko: Call back the weirdness a bit if you would like to take me on, right? vs. Gyro/Soro: Remember not to let me stand in your way if you had stuff to do. Good luck, fly boy! vs. Remilia/Flandre: You should be frightened out yourself by the time I'm done with you here, bloodsucker. Child's play didn't work for me because I was busy. vs. Tenjin: Yeah, yeah, I get it. You're enlightened at all, but that's not for me—I'm a brawler. You know what I'm saying? vs. Martin: Hmm... I wonder if I have time to encounter next to this guy. vs. Yukari: What I saw in the train center is all about having a gap between reality and fantasy. Don't you know where the urban areas are modernly grown up? Other character-specific quotes to him Billmore: Looks like I found a worthless street punk who waged illegal brawls with gangsters. Guess I better tell General Baxter to prove this. Axl: Not bad! A street rabbit who engaged the street fight against street gangs. Really nice, dude! Captain Neo: You can escape to the boundary of the earth, but you can't flee from yourself. Gast: Ooh, you were quick as a little bunny, weren't you? Aip: That was fun to fight, dude! Let's spar this performance again sometime! Placid: You'll just got brawled in this battlefield, hybrid city boy. Kaguya: If you try to make me comforted from my enemy, then I must be sure you'll be my sweetheart. Ending "As Kaguya thinks about losing her rivalry with Mokou while being lonely in far-away sunset land, Butch appears to comfort her from sadness behind the wind." Butch: Hello there, young lady. What happened to ya? Kaguya: I don't know, darling. But I lost the fight with my unforgivable rival seriously and wait until my sadness goes away. So what will you do in order to make me happy? Butch: Oh don't worry. I'll just comfort you and ignore her to let the sadness away. Kaguya: Really? Do you want me to try that? *Kaguya adorably hugs Butch as her new love interest* Thank you very much! I am so proud to be fully attractive on you because I knew you are a hybrid rabbit and I will forget my impossible request! Oh thank goodness! Butch: Ha! You're perfect just the way you are. And one more thing, do you want to take a ride with me? I have more time for you. Kaguya: Sure! (Butch immediately prepares to hitch the ride with Kaguya on his motorcycle. Then, travel through the distance from far-away sunset land to Tycoon City.) "The moonlight shines bright, upon the crossover couple between the street vigilante and the eternal moon princess." Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Good Characters Category:Animal Characters